


Change Your Fate

by Jomo_Bear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, I include A:TLA powers in here, Please Don't Hate Me, The Ending They All Deserved, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jomo_Bear/pseuds/Jomo_Bear
Summary: After Noctis has sacrificed himself for the world, you and the remaining Chocobros look towards the future. You hate how this is the fate everyone is resigned to; couldn't you all be happy? Well, you find yourself on a quest to change everything.





	Change Your Fate

Reader P.O.V.

Altissia is in peril. Buildings damaged and collapsed, sounds of destruction linger just over the horizon. Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and I run onto a walkway connecting two parts of the neighbourhood.

"Noct, do you read me?" Ignis asks through his earpiece. But there's no answer.

"Do you know if he's okay?" Prompto says.

Gladio speaks up. "The trial should be over now, right?"

"You're right, but we can't tell from here. Let's get to the altar," I suggest, but then one glance out the window sends us into a panic; an imperial airship comes crashing into the walkway.

"Look out!!"

Ignis and I run forward while Gladio and Prom back up, but the two of us get knocked into the water with the debris.

Groaning from the impact, I open my eyes push aside the wood supporting my body and swam around looking for Ignis.

"Iggy! Where are you?" I called out. I spread the water, creating a clear path for me to tread. I waded around in the water until I saw Ignis unconscious on a floating piece of debris. I swam over to him and shook his body. "Iggy! Wake up!"

I roused him from sleep and he looked at me. "I'm glad you're okay," I said.

He nodded. Then a bunch of imperial ships made their way towards the Titan standing in the bay like it was a kiddie pool. 

We swam to shore, but we saw imperial soldiers run across a bridge. "They're here," Ignis muttered.

We quickly got to shore and Ignis immediately paged Prompto. The two exchanged quick banter before Ignis said, "I'm more worried about Noct. I'll find a way to the altar, but I need you to keep the enemy distracted."

"You got it," Gladio inputted.

"Come on, we need to seek higher ground," I mentioned as I advanced towards the stairs. Ignis followed suit. At the top of the stairs, there was a Magitek soldier walking around. "They just happen to be everywhere," I said, irritated. Looking at Ignis, I made a few gestures and rushed into battle, using the rubble around me as ammo for attacks. We both fought through countless enemies.

Ignis found a dead imperial soldier that had a hookshot for an arm and attached the component to his own. He grappled to a tall building while I generated a tornado supporting my bottom half and shot up to the roof.

We surveyed the situation; the Archaean was swatting at the airships like they were flies. My eyes were led to a beam of light at the side; surely it's where Noctis and Lunafreya were, the altar. So we continued to fight Magitek soldiers, taking back the Arcaleo District.

Weskham spoke up through the comms. "Weskham here. The empire has the Archaean surrounded...Until he smashes their ships, that is."

"And we need to get to the altar before that happens," Ignis replied. 

"You could try crossing the eastern bridge...If it's still standing," Weskham suggested.

"Let's hope it is. We're heading there now-wish us luck," I spoke.

"Fingers crossed."

Ignis called for Camelia. "Madam Secretary, come in!"

"What now?" She said, annoyed.

"We need your help: I fear Noct is in danger," Ignis said.

"As is the entire city of Altissia, in case you haven't taken a look around. He and his 'girlfriend' are probably long gone," Camelia mentions.

"No. I made a promise to keep him safe-a promise I intend to keep," Ignis affirms.

"Me as well; I can't turn my back on him when he needs us," I include.

Camelia scoffs. "How noble. I'll see what my men can do-but I won't promise anything."

The woman signed off and Ignis called for Prompto. "Ignis here. Do you copy?"

Prompto responded instantly. "Loud and clear."

"What's your status?"

"Um, preoccupied?"

Gladiolus spoke. "And probably will be for a while."

Prompto was about to mention something when he was cut off. Ignis tried reaching him, but no answer.

"Weskham mentioned a bridge to us earlier, we should check it out, Iggy," I wondered.

"Right."

~~~~~

We made our way to the eastern bridge, but we hid away from the footsteps nearby, the footsteps of Caligo, and Luna's brother, Ravus. Edging closer to them without getting caught, I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Have you located the Ring yet? And what of Lunafreya?" Ravus questioned.

"Both, High Commander, but our forces are unable to extract either at present," Caligo replied. "We've no way of approaching the altar so long as the Archaean stands in our way."

"Even the gods are on his side...Neither the King nor the Oracle will escape with their lives if this continues. Order a full retreat. I'm going in alone."

"B-but, Sir-!"

"I assume you're already familiar with how I got this arm?"

"...Yes, Sir."

"Then you must also know the Ring is worthless without one who can wield it."

"...Very well, Sir."

Ravus walked off, and an airship opened up behind Caligo. "How dare he address me with such impudence. Has he forgotten his place entirely? Or is he too concerned about his sister to care?" Caligo walks to the ship and boards it, leaving it safe for us to come out. 

"Time is of the essence," Ignis states. I nod my head in agreement, as we descend the stairs, but then more imperial troops jump off airships and run towards us. We fought through them without an end in sight, and the even sent in Magitek Armors to stop us.

"When is this going to end?" I complained as I took down one of the MAs. 

A commander announced through the comms, "Attention all units: assemble at the docks and prepare for withdrawal immediately. We depart in three minutes."

Ignis interrupted. "Wait-I'm headed to the altar with my companion. We need a boat!"

"Have you lost your marbles?" The commander blurted.

"I could just use my powers Iggy," I stated.

"We can't have you waste important energy just yet!" He argued.

Camelia's voice overtook the comms. "Give him what he wants." The commander agreed, Ignis thanked Camelia, who asked for a huge sum of gil in return.

Prompto's voice appeared on the comms, but we didn't answer straight away.

"Ain't a hard question, Iggy. Do you copy-yes or no?" Gladio demanded.

"We copy," I answered quickly, as we traversed from rooftop to rooftop.

"Look: I'm just as worried as you are, but we can't go losing our heads. If we wanna save Noct, we've gotta keep it together," Gladio concluded.

"Yes...I suppose you're right," Ignis agreed.

"We'll keep moving. Hang in there, you two!" Prompto encouraged.

"We will...thanks."

As we ran towards our boat, I patted Ignis' shoulder. "We're going to make it, I know it Iggy."

"Of course. For now, let's get to that boat."

We fought through more and more soldiers until we reached the deck, running up to the commander guarding the deck with our boat. 

"There you are! Ready to ship out?" He asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be. You'd best get the civilians out of here while there's still time," Ignis advised.

"Listen: are you sure about this?"

Ignis sounded offended. "Of course."

"Well, just make sure you come back alive-all of you."

With that, we boarded the boat and made our way to the altar. Ignis looked at the light with a worried look in his eyes. It was almost invisible, but it was there. Shedding my worries aside, I got up in the passenger's seat and twisted my hands in fluid motions, and pushed my palm forward while facing the back, boosting the boat's speed. Before Ignis could speak up, I said, "We need to be there as soon as we can; you can't deny the fact that my abilities can shorten the time it takes to get to the altar. I'll be fine."

As we neared the altar, a missile landed in the water in front of us and forced us to stop, all while the second ship today divebombed straight for us.

We jumped into the water and resurfaced, as an imperial airship opened up facing us, revealing Caligo. "Well, well. Look who it is! What could two of His Majesty's royal retainers be doing here of all places?"

Suddenly, shots were being fired in our direction. We both uttered under our breath, "Bloody hell..." I quickly swam to the boat as I held onto Ignis.

"I must thank you for your visit to Fort Vaullerey." Caligo spouts. "Do allow me to express my gratitude!"

"This bodes ill," Ignis whispers.

"Sure does," I agreed. We reached the boat and climbed on again. I conjured up some of the water surrounding us and brought it around the boat as it circled around for protection.

Caligo laughs. "Surrender now, and I'll ensure your end is as painless as possible."

I already knew the answer to that one. "Never!"

Shots were fired again as the boat whizzed away from the ship. Caligo declared, "Then you leave me no choice." An MA jumped out of the ship and gave chase, firing projectiles with every chance. I turned to the back, and started countering the missiles with flying ice shards. We re-entered the city's main area, and Caligo's mech started jumping off buildings to stay within our reach.

He started rambling on how he 'owes us quite the turn', and how the Ring was going to be his.

I yelled a quick 'fuck off!' to him before one of the missiles hit their mark and sent us crashing into the ground.

We pushed ourselves back up from the impact. "You think you'll get the Ring that easy?! You're a joke!" I spat.

Ignis stood tall, declaring, "I'm afraid not. It will never be yours. I'll make sure of it!"

We sprang forward into battle, attacking the foot soldiers. I sensed the metal skeleton of the soldiers in front of me, moulding their bodies into nothing more than a shiny tin foil sphere. When Ignis cast ice magic while attacking, I took the remnants and pierced any imperial soldier in sight.

Once they all disappeared, we moved onto Caligo, attacking his feet. I shot air beneath my feet, rising higher than the MA and reaching out for Ignis, whom I made follow suit. I grabbed his free hand and threw him at Caligo as he pierced him with his daggers and landed on the ground.

Caligo taunted us to beg for our lives 'just like that pathetic old servant did back in Lestallum' and Ignis had enough. So had I.

Ignis attacked with more ferocity as I concentrated and broke the joints on the MA, making it kneel.

We kept damaging it as Caligo ranted. "I must get my hands in the Ring before that impudent outsider Ravus beats me to it!"

With the Magitek Armor weakened immensely, I decided to go for the final blow and ripped off one of the legs and tossing it aside, making Caligo scream in defeat as he fell over. The mech was in ruin, and Caligo limped out from behind it. Ignis knelt on the ground as I sat, both of us catching our breaths. We look up at Caligo when something happened to shock us: A single rapier was thrust into Caligo's body, fatally wounding him.

The man stepped out from behind the MA to reveal Caligo's earlier companion: Ravus Nox Fleuret. We stood facing him, no words were spoken.

He walked towards us agonizingly slow, as imperial troops surrounded us. One of them was about to attack, when Ravus finished it off, surprising me.

We all stood back to back, ready to fight. "I've no quarrel with you," Ravus spat venomously. "Join me, I can secure us a way to the King and the Oracle."

Ignis was suspicious."...How do I know I can trust you?"

"Have you any other options?"

"He's got you there," I mentioned. "And besides, I feel Ravus here has his own goals."

Ignis felt convinced. "You have a point." He threw one dagger at a soldier, felling it immediately.

"Then it's settled," Ravus stated as we launched ourselves into another fight.

~~~~~

Taking down the last soldier in the Padore District, we followed Ravus, who set out for the altar.

We ran through buildings as Ignis spotted something blocking our path outside. "Magitek Armor..."

"Indeed," Ravus confirmed. "You needn't waste your time. I've ordered a full retreat. They'll be gone soon enough."

"Very well."

Ignis questioned Ravus about his allegiance, about Noct, and about his arm. Ravus answered that he needed to protect his sister, but he wasn't allied with Noct. As for his arm, Ravus said that he once believed himself to be the dispeller of darkness, but was proven wrong.

The Magitek Armor was being pulled into an airship, and Ravus spoke up once more. "The empire is after the Ring of the Lucii. If the ring falls into the wrong hands, I fear there's little hope for either of them."

He walked off as Ignis replied, "Then we must hurry." We followed him onto the streets, exchanging banter as we advanced quietly toward the altar, taking down Magitek after Magitek. We reached the shore, and Ravus spoke up once more.

"You're resilient-I'll give you that. If Noctis is the True King, he still has much to prove. The darkness will not wait for his ascent. It will consume our star and all upon it."

Ignis replied. "I know...He may not grasp the gravity of his calling, but once he does, he will rise to the occasion and fulfill his destiny!"

"For as long as I've known Noct, I've realized something: even though he acts like a child, there's something in his heart; perhaps compassion or pain, but whether or not it is that, I feel Noct will grow more capable than any of us will ever be. I have faith that he will do it right," I declare.

"One can only hope you're right," Ravus concludes.

~~~~~

We all make it to the altar, calling out for Noct and Luna. As Ravus runs forward, Ignis and I notice a dog fall over to our left. 

"Are you her dog?" Ignis asks, referencing Luna, as he kneels. I crouch down to analyze the glowing dog, when a bright light overtakes our sight, giving us a vision of what's to come.

A mysterious voice fills our thoughts. "A power greater than even that of the Six, purifying all by the Light of the Crystal and the glaives of rulers past. Only at the throne can the Chosen receive it, and only at the cost of a life: his own. The King of Kings shall be granted power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid. 

"To cast out the Usurper and usher in dawn's light will cost the life of the Chosen. Many sacrificed all for the King; so must the King sacrifice himself for all. Now enter into Reflection, that the light of Providence shine within."

"What did I just see? A vision of what's to come?" Ignis asked himself. A know-it-all expression popped up on my face and I looked at one of the pieces of rubble like it was a camera diary in a reality tv show.

We hurried over to the altar, where Ravus stood over two bodies, the bodies of Noctis and Lunafreya. Ignis calls out for Noct and we run to the scene. The source of the beam of light was coming from Luna's hand, and it disappeared, seemingly healing Noct. But Luna herself, though with a peaceful look on her face, as proven by the wound on her stomach, did not seem she would stir from her slumber again. 

"No..." Ravus stumbles towards his sister, overcome with shock and grief. "First, the Lucians stole from me my mother...And now they make a sacrifice of my sister!" Ravus unsheaths his blade to strike Noct, but Ignis blocks him with his daggers, while I have a flat palm covered in flames pointing towards his hands, holding Ravus' arm from striking Noct.

"Get out of my way!" Ravus snarls.

"What are you doing?" Ignis queried.

"What I should've done long ago: ridding us of this menace!" Ignis pushes him back from Noctis, and I rush in to do the same. We tumble past the arch and roll. As we get back up, Ravus fires up some magic and attacks us. "Stand in my way and you, too, shall meet the same fate: death!"

"Come to your senses, man!" Ignis pleads. He put up his daggers in defense as sparks flew. Their blades clashed, and I felt compelled to finally draw my own blade, a sword from my homeland that I always carry with me. The length of the blade spanned out to be three feet, made of special steel. The hilt and accents were a shimmering gold, and the sheath was white, with a golden rope around the first eight inches; on one end of the rope, I had the insignia of my homeland attached: a sun with eight main rays with two semi rays between each one, with three stars on the inside of the sun.

I fought alongside Ignis as the moment grew with intensity. "I understand the pain you must be feeling, but Noct isn't the one who did this to her!" Ignis argued.

"Oh, yes, he is!" Ravus fired back, shooting out a bolt of lightning. I let my sword conduct the lightning as I redirected it to the sky, a clap of thunder following soon after. We flanked Ravus from both sides to attack, but he rolled out of the way and slashed at me. I block with my sword until Ignis comes in to push him off me with his daggers.

Ignis rolls to the side, saying "Lady Lunafreya came to her King's aid in his time of need. She was fulfilling her calling!"

"She knew the risks and took them in stride. She did what she wanted!" I yelled.

"Don't try to justify this! She didn't need to die!" Ravus shouted. I could sense a great amount of anguish.

Ignis summoned his polearm and launched himself into the air while I kept Ravus distracted on the ground, blocking his attacks. I leapt away from him, leaving Ignis to come crashing to the ground with his weapon aimed at Ravus, who dodged the last second.

Ignis pulled out his daggers again, infusing them with flame magic. "Noct didn't choose to become King; his ascension was ordained by the Crystal! It wasn't mere happenstance!"

He jumped and swung his daggers, leaving a brilliant trail of flames in its wake. Ravus stumbled as Ignis landed his hits.

"It was a mistake-one that must be corrected!" Ravus argued.

"You of all people must understand how Noct feels: bereft of both parents and forced to carry on despite losing those you love. You both feel that pain!" Ignis explained, hurt and understanding resonating in his voice.

"I've seen what this war has done to people; I know you feel hurt, Ravus!" I persisted.

"I feel nothing!" Is his reply.

Deciding to knock some sense into him, I sheath my sword and circle around his body swiftly, pushing him around with bursts of air. I dropped down and gave him a low sweep kick, which he rolled over, only to get knocked back by a dagger slash from Ignis. Ravus swatted his sword at him, making him fall on the ground. He went in for a fatal blow, but I blocked with a pillar of the earth that shot up from the ground, stopping the blade.

"We're ending this!" I yelled. I shot a burst of air at Ravus' stomach, knocking him back as Ignis launched a flurry of attacks, ending the hard-fought battle when he stabbed Ravus' prosthetic arm and kept it to the ground.

Exhausted, Ignis was left on his hands and knees breathing heavily while I rested my hands on my knees. Ravus got up with the dagger still in his arm, stumbling towards his sister whom he held so dear.

"I always knew...that you would face your fate without fear, fulfill your duty without regret," Ravus spoke in a sombre voice, kneeling at his sister's side. "But...part of me always hoped...that I might see you happy one day. Your burdens lifted, free to live and love as you please. You would've made a beautiful bride."

As we approached the saddening scene, Ravus cradled Luna's head in his arms, watching with a pained expression as her body began to glow and blue petals surround them. "Even in death, the Oracle does not rest. Only once the darkness is dispelled is her calling truly fulfilled." Luna's body disappeared, but her spirit floated over the water, and we watched. "And, as in life, I know she will confront that challenge with a smile on her face."

Luna's spirit began to drift away, and Ravus got up, grief and pain overcoming his stance. He reached out to Luna. "Oh, Sister...Please don't go. Please don't leave me..."

Ravus knelt to the ground, lifting his hand to slam it down, but sadness wracked his body and was unable to convey his feelings, except for the sobs that escaped his mouth.

Ignis glanced at Noctis, and then looked away with his own pained expression. I knelt by Ravus' side, taking his hand and holding it in solitude, hoping he would recover from his sister's death.

~~~~~

Ignis checked on Noct's body when a familiar voice rang out. "Iggy!"

"Gladio!" Ignis called, getting up to face him. I looked in their direction, but something was wrong. Gladio was silent, and alone. "Are you alright? Where's Prompto?"

All Gladio did was look around at the scene, and moved his eyes towards me and the grieving Ravus. "Well, well. What have we here?"

I tensed up, my cautious hand hovering over my sword handle. Gladio suddenly lashed out with his sword, but I countered with my own. Ravus had his sword drawn, venom dripping from his words.

"You...Ardyn!"

My eyes widened, as 'Gladio' backed up, releasing his sword and revealing his true self. "Oh, dear. Was I that transparent?"

Ardyn revealed himself to us as imperial riflemen rushed in and held us down. My back was facing up, and I felt cold metal hands restrict my body. I watched as they did the same to Ravus and Ignis. Ignis and I looked up at Ardyn, who stared down with dismay. "The game's up, my boy." He stepped in Ignis' head, knocking him unconscious.

"Iggy!" I cried. Then Ardyn came to me and did the same.

~~~~~

When I came to, all I could see was Ardyn approach Noct with a knife in his hand and his goal was clear. Releasing a burst of air from my body I knocked away the soldiers pinning me down and wrenched the knife from Ardyn's hand, as Ravus threw a knife of his own to knock it into the ground. 

Ardyn focused on Ravus, picking up his knife. "My, you three certainly have become fast friends."

He tossed Noct aside, sparing his life. A tiny object tumbled out of his hands, and it appeared to be a ring. Ignis caught sight of it and stared at it in wonder.

Ardyn made quick work of Ravus, knocking him into the stairs. "Permit me to make a suggestion: rather than follow this flotsam and float away to a watery grave, why not come with me? What do you say?" He gestures to Ignis, who chooses to fight back. He grunts, brushing off the soldiers and I rush to his side. I barely notice his fist clenched around something.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Ardyn concluded, ready to cast more of his dark magic.

"I swore an oath to stand with Noct and keep him safe. Whatever it takes, I will protect him!" Ignis declared, and I saw him raise the ring, the Ring of the Lucii, and shove it on his finger. I stared in shock, knowing the consequences of wearing it if you weren't a Lucian King.

"Ignis!"

A bright light shone from his hand, and he doubled over in pain. I gripped his shoulder. "Ignis, are you crazy?!"

"Ah-ah-ahhh! I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ardyn suggested. 

Ignis screamed in agony, and I could only watch him suffer. "I may not be of royal blood, but if a Glaive can harness the power, then so can I!" Ignis announced. Ignis gripped his hand, resolution filling every fibre of his being. "Kings of Lucis, lend me your strength!"

"I-Ignis?!" I watched him fall over, as a blue flame overtook his left eye. I heard every bit of his struggle and pain, kneeling down to grasp his hand that was reaching out to Noctis.

Ignis shouted out, rising to his feet, trails of magic floating off his body. He held his hand over his eye, his hair all dishevelled, and I watched in awe as he warped away, lifting his head and glaring down Ardyn.

"Well, they've shown you their favour after all," Ardyn said as he warped to Ignis, referring to the Kings of Lucis.

I could only watch as Ignis put his life on the line to fight Noct's greatest enemy. More imperial soldiers came in, and I rushed to Ignis' aid, dispensing anything that distracted Ignis from his goal. 

Ardyn delivered blow after blow, almost overpowering Ignis. Not wanting to see him struggle, I rushed to Ignis' side and gathered the rocks around us, sealing us off from the fight temporarily.

"I can still fight (Y/N)! Let me go!" Ignis demanded.

I slapped him out of his stupor, saying, "I know you want to protect Noct with all you have. But I won't stand by and watch you get yourself killed. You've carried this burden for much longer than me; let me finish this job, and lift the burden off your shoulders."

With shaking hands, I held Ignis' hand and pried the Ring off his finger. Panic flashed in his eyes, but before he could stop me, I opened up the dome protecting up and pushed him to Noctis' side. "Your prime duty is to stay with Noct! I will do mine; protect the both of you!"

I put the ring on, and unspeakable pain coursed through me. A flash of light cut through the darkness, and I feel a part of me melt away. Something I held dear. My vision.

I loved looking at the world and all its splendor. From the vibrant rising sun to the vast landscapes we passed every day in the Regalia, I took in every detail and enjoyed it. I loved drawing, being more of an arts-oriented person. Looking at Prom's photographs made me encourage him to pursue photography as a career once all of this was over. Even if I saw despair, I would use my vision to try and make it right.

Now it was slowly being taken away; no longer would I bask in the sun's light and see the colourful clouds. I could never see the wonders of the world. 

But what scared me most, was that I would never get to see Ignis' face again. It would disappear. That terrified me.

But a small voice rang out to me, explaining my sacrifice. "Young miss, you have saved two people from immediate despair. Upon taking the Ring from your companion, you made it so his vision was damaged badly, but could still be cured, and the same goes for you. Should you come to realize it, you can return your vision. But that is a possibility far distant in the future."

"Thank you," I acknowledged the voice's words and returned to reality, where Ardyn looked amused.

I felt magic at my fingertips, and a flame over my right eyes as my irises glowed with an iridescent purple ring.

"Seems the Kings of Lucis are feeling grateful today," Ardyn said, launching toward me.

I sensed his movements, and bent my left leg, sliding my right one behind me, all while swinging my fist and hitting him in the face with a combo attack: my fist aflame with the wind blowing around it, and a large boulder with water from around the altar colliding with Ardyn's face, knocking him back to the stairs past Noct and Ignis.

"The Kings might be grateful, but I'm showing no mercy to you!" I shouted. I walked toward him when he said to have this settled some other time, disappearing.

Gasping for breath, I rushed to Ignis before the world turned dark. All I could see was him lying face up, and the last thing I remember is falling on top of him, all while the rain fell.

But the voices of my friends calling out for us brought me back from unconsciousness.

"Iggy! Where are you?" Gladio.

"Noct? Iggy? (Y/N)?" Prompto.

I could feel Ignis coughing. I breathed a small sigh of relief, removing the ring. 'They're okay...'

I heard Ravus over us. "Be still. Conserve your strength. You've a calling to fulfill." Prom and Gladio called out again. "As do I. May fortune favour us all. And you as well, Noctis." 

I could feel Ravus walk away, as Gladio and Prompto's footsteps came closer.

I could hear Ignis apologize to Noct, and I felt compelled to do the same to him.

"Iggy...I'm sorry for doing that..."

The last thing I remember is the steady heartbeat of the man who sacrificed just as much as I did.

~~~~~

When I woke up, I could feel a bed beneath me. I opened my eyes and reality sunk in again: I was blind, and so was Iggy. Even if I'm sad at my impairment, I won't let it control my life. My abilities let me sense the vibrations that reverberated through everything; seismic sense.

I pushed myself up from bed, not sensing anyone in the room. Locating my belongings, I changed into a collared black tight-fitting sleeveless jumpsuit, knee-high combat boots, a black utility belt, fingerless leather gloves ending at the golden arm cuffs on my upper arms. I pulled my wide half-length sleeved jacket that went down to my knees on and headed for the door when someone came in.

"(Y/N)! You're awake. Do you need help?" Prompto's voice reached my ears.

"I'm fine; where's Iggy, if I might ask?"

"He's on the other bed. He still hasn't woken up. I can bring you food if you want."

My stomach grumbled. "If you please."

We both shared a quick laugh and he left. I walk to Iggy's bed and sat down on it. I felt for his hand, taking it in mine and bringing it to my mouth.

"I swear to you, I will find a way for us to see again," I declared. I put down his hand and brought my own to feel the scar that reminded him of his sacrifice. I felt his hair over his forehead and brushed it back the way he liked it.

Feeling sickly sentimental, I placed a light kiss on his scar and got off the bed. I returned to my own just as Prompto came in with a burger and fries.

"Yes! I haven't had junk food since Hammerhead!" I exclaimed. Ignis' cooking is the best I've tasted, but junk food brings back some real nostalgia.

I fill my stomach, chatting with Prom along the way. When I finish my meal, I throw the garbage way and leave Ignis in Prompto's care. I exit the building and boost to the roof, finally alone.

With no one around to stare at me in pity, I let the tears fall down my cheeks. I lay down with my arm over my eyes, feeling more and more helpless with every passing second.


End file.
